thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Luciano Catalan
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Luciano Catalan Gender: Male Age:'''16 y/o '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Juventas Godly Parent Choice 2: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 3: Minerva Cohort Choice 1: 4th Cohort Cohort Choice 2: 2nd Cohort ---- Appearance: Luciano has a short black hair and and dark brown eyes. His body is slim, although thankfully not too skinny. His body height is 5'8”, and his body weight fluctuates between 112 and 114 lbs. Personality: Luciano likes to smile, but he wasn't originally like that. He learned to smile to hide his feelings. His one biggest flaw is his tendency to have Anger Management Issues just like his father. Luciano already learned how to control it, but sometimes his rage escaped his control and lashed out unexpectedly. Apart from that, he's generally an average everyday normal guy... at least as normal as a demigod can be. History: Oddo Catalan was an engineer. He had anger management issues that forced him to join an anger management program in the form of a group counseling therapy. One day after attending the counseling, he was acquainted with The Goddess, and they went to a bar to have a drink together. That first night ended well for Oddo, and when the next time he attended the group counseling he was pretty much hoping to be able to see The Goddess again. A hope that was happily fulfilled, because he once again met The Goddess and since she also enjoyed spending time with Oddo, they ended up spending the rest of the night together. That was the last time Oddo ever met the goddess. He asked around about The Goddess to the other attendees of the group counseling, but nobody knew who The Goddess was. Oddo was a little bit brokenhearted, and for a while his anger management issues grew worse because of it. Nine months later he came home to find a baby boy in a basket on the coffee table in his living room. Together with the baby was a letter from The Goddess that explained everything – about who The Goddess really was, the fact that the baby was their child and that he's a demigod, about the fate of demigods, and also about Camp Jupiter – to Oddo. Oddo was understandably bitter about the baby. He thought that The Goddess was just using him, and to make matters worse, he wasn't even sure that the baby was really his. And so, for a time, Oddo didn't really take care of the baby properly. He just did what was needed to do to make sure that the baby didn't die in his care. Until one day, one of Oddo's friend found out about it, and put some sense into him. His friend said that no matter whether the baby was really his or not, or whether The Goddess was really just using him or not, the fact remained that there was an innocent baby in Oddo's care that needed proper nurturing from him. Oddo slowly realized the truth in what his friend said, and he started becoming a better provider for the baby, which he eventually named Luciano. Oddo of course didn't instantly become a good father for Luciano. He made lots of mistakes, but at least slowly he grew to love the child. Luciano grew-up healthy physically, but then he was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia when he was about to enter elementary school. But Oddo didn't think of it as that big of a problem. He himself grew up with anger management issues, so he understood how it felt to grow up with inner-problems, and so he tried to make Luciano not to feel burdened with his condition. Fortunately for Luciano, although he had his own problems, his environment was quite fun for him. Although he wasn't the most popular kid at school, Luciano managed to gain some good friends, and he grew up to be a very active person. And so Luciano was able to live quite happily until he was 12, when Oddo was diagnosed with leukemia. Because of that, Luciano was forced to learn how to live independently. He learned how to take care of their home and their lives while Oddo was going through the therapies for his leukemia. To make things worse, Luciano also got his first monster attack at this point in his life. He was ambushed by a hell-hound when he was going home from buying groceries and it nearly killed him. Thankfully there was an adult demigod passing through, and she helped Luciano by killing the hell-hound. Afterward the demigod introduced herself as Kezia, and she then accompanied Luciano home. There she wanted to explain everything to Oddo, but since Oddo already got the letter from The Goddess, he already understood about what really happened to Luciano that day. Eventually, Oddo – assisted by Kezia – explained everything to Luciano. When they've finished explaining, Oddo asked whether Luciano wanted to go to Camp Halfblood right away. Luciano understandably wanted to go, because it was a chance to learn about his mother, but then he remembered about his father's condition, and so he declined. Kezia reminded them that because Luciano had already reached the age when his scent would attract monsters, it would be very dangerous for him to stay outside of camp any longer. But even so, Luciano still didn't have the heart to leave his father alone while battling his sickness. Kezia finally relented, but she offered to teach Luciano how to fight, so he'd be able to at least try to survive a monster attack. She also gave Luciano a Silver sword that she said was once belonged to her friend that died years ago. She never used that particular sword, and she thought that it'd be better if Luciano had it. One thing that Kezia taught Luciano was running away is the first thing that Luciano had to think about when dealing with monsters. Avoid any confrontation with them. But if it's really unavoidable, than fighting them is going to be the last resort. Even then, she taught Luciano to look for a chance to run away as soon as possible. While teaching Luciano how to fight, Kezia stayed at the Catalans home, and she grew closer and closer to Oddo. So close that Luciano thought that he Kezia is going to be his new mother. Unfortunately, two months after their first meeting, Kezia had to leave. But she promised that she'll try to drop-by once in awhile to check on Oddo and Luciano. And so Luciano lived with his father for the next 4 years in constant vigilance for monsters. Luciano did get attacked a few more times, and he adhered to what Kezia taught him, which was to run away and avoid any direct confrontations with the monsters. When Luciano was 16, their home got attacked by an empousai. Fortunately Kezia was there for a visit, and by working together they managed to kill the empousai, but then Luciano noticed that it was the first time he got attacked at home. Finally Luciano realized that his scent was also growing stronger as he grow older, and so it was easier for monsters to detect him. Because Oddo was in a remission period of his illness and able to take care of himself, Luciano decided to join the camp and learn more about how to protect himself from monsters. He started his journey by going to the Wolf House where he will train with Lupa the she-wolf while awaiting his mother to claim him. Weapons: A silver sword that Luciano got from Kezia, the senior demigod that found him and saved him when Luciano got attacked by a monster for the first time. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. "Oh, dear. I hate reading my old work." - Thoth Category:Claiming Category:Claimed